Episode 741
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A State of Emergency - Rebecca Is Kidnapped!" is the 741st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Marines swarm Kyros' house, and the Straw Hats, Law, Bartolomeo, and Bellamy escape from it. However, Luffy departs from the group, saying he needed to do something. Marines occupy the entirety of Dressrosa, but the Corrida Colosseum gladiators take them out in order to clear the way for the Straw Hats. After fighting through hordes of Marines, Luffy reaches the Royal Palace and speaks to Rebecca through the window, asking her if she is fine with Kyros' decision to exit her life. Rebecca confesses that she is not, and Luffy breaks her out of the palace, outraging both the Marines and the citizens of Dressrosa. Long Summary The Marines swarm the streets as they prepare to arrest the Straw Hat Pirates and Law. At the Marine camp, Bastille states that they have occupied the entire island but warns his men to watch themselves anyway. Fujitora then heads out of the camp, leaving the rest of the planning to Bastille. At Kyros' house, Kyros warns the pirates inside that the Marines are coming for them. Usopp is horrified at the news, but everyone else in the house was expecting this and was ready to leave as soon as Luffy woke up. Kyros asks Leo over the Den Den Mushi if he did everything he asked, and Leo affirms this as he watches the Marines run with some other dwarves. The citizens of Dressrosa watch the Marines as well, and a girl is afraid they are after Luffy, but is reassured otherwise. Leo notices the Marines are also headed to the Royal Palace to go after the criminals there, but Bartolomeo reveals that they had been watching the Marines and assures that everything will be all right. He tells the people inside the house to follow him outside, where they would escape through the eastern port. Usopp states that there are Marines there as well, but Bartolomeo reveals that their Corrida Colosseum gladiator allies are stationed throughout the city, ready to clear the way. The Straw Hats point out that they do not have a ship, but the gladiators have one ready for them. The pirates stand up, preparing to leave the island. Luffy asks Bellamy if he can get up, and the pirate confirms this and does so. Bellamy asks Law why he was saved, and Law replies that Luffy said he was a friend, but the two get into an argument. The Marines begin swarming the house as the pirates rush out of it, and the Marines open fire on them. Bartolomeo blocks their bullets with a barrier, but Luffy suddenly stops and faces the other way. He reveals that he has something to do and tells the others to go on their way. The pirates are surprised but do what he says, although Zoro inadvertently goes in the wrong direction. Luffy leaps into the city below, and the Marines open fire on him, but Luffy activates Gomu Gomu no Fusen to block their bullets before landing and attacking them with rapid punches. At the Royal Palace, Riku Doldo III calls Tank Lepanto to him, revealing that it is time to announce his return to the throne. Doldo asks his servant to get Rebecca and Viola, and an overjoyed Tank complies. Inside, Viola uses clairvoyance to watch the pirates escaping, and Rebecca is saddened that she could not see Luffy again to thank him. Meanwhile, Fujitora, Tsuru, and Tsuru's soldiers march through the city, with Fujitora planning to use his full power to see if Luffy's luck had run out. At the camp, Bastille asserts his command and gives out orders to continue the assault on the Straw Hats and the Royal Palace. The Straw Hats and their allies run through the city, and Usopp trips over rubble, but Bartolomeo is still awed by him doing that. Usopp wonders if doing this is safe, but Bartolomeo keeps pressing on. Bastille receives a report that the Straw Hats are heading to the eastern port, so he contacts his men there. However, an unfamiliar person on the other end reports that everything is fine the Marines at the eastern port are blown away. Bastille grows suspicious about the person on the other side, who turns out to be Abdullah and Jeet, and they claim that they need no backup. Bastille exposes them by asking for their name and Marine code, and orders his men at the camp to send reinforcements to the seized eastern port. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Sai take out the Marines headed for the Straw Hats, and Hajrudin lifts up a fallen building blocking their way before throwing it at the Marines. Blue Gilly, Suleiman, and Baby 5 also attack the Marines, and they report to Bastille that the criminals at the palace are now here. Bastille asks if there is no one left at the palace, when suddenly Luffy comes flying over him as he heads toward a rock spire that he wrapped his arm around. The Marines fire at him as Luffy gets his arm stuck around the spire, but he manages to free himself as he flies into the Flower Field, where he is surrounded by Marines. The Marines in the Flower Field report that they have found Luffy, but Luffy takes them out by raining attacks from above. Luffy shouts Rebecca's name as he finishes off the Marines with a Gear Third punch, and the impact is noticed by the people in Rebecca's fitting room. Rebecca then hears Luffy calling her name and calls out to him from her window, and Luffy pulls himself up to right outside the window. Rebecca heads toward Luffy despite a guard attempting to block her, and Viola is surprised to see Luffy. Luffy asks Rebecca if she is all right with what Kyros did, knowing that she will never see him again. Rebecca acknowledges that her father is trying to distance herself from her, wondering if it was because she said horrible things to him as she remembers arguing with Kyros back when he was a toy that he would never be able to defeat Doflamingo since he was only a one-legged toy soldier. She asks Luffy if she is annoying to Kyros, but Luffy shouts in exasperation that he only wants to know if Rebecca is fine with what Kyros did. Rebecca emotionally replies that she is not, and Luffy tells her to come with him. Viola and the guards are bewildered by this, and Viola attempts to step in, but Rebecca turns to her and asks her for a favor. Luffy breaks Rebecca out of the palace, and a man runs to Doldo to reveal what just happened. The citizens below are astonished by this turn of events, and start to turn against Luffy by saying they should have never trusted a pirate. Gatz is also astounded, but proclaims that he still likes Luffy. Maynard points to this to prove his position that pirates cannot be trusted and orders his men to go after Luffy and rescue Rebecca. Luffy leaps into the city with Rebecca holding onto him, and the Marine snipers take careful aim at him. However, their rifles fire blanks, and they suddenly collapse. Bastille hears about this and wonders if this is from Haoshoku Haki, but it is revealed the Marines are still conscious. Bastille grows tense knowing that the criminals are nearing escape, and orders all his forces to head to the east. The Straw Hats are nearing the port, and Law notices Sengoku and the gorilla Uhho sitting nearby, with Sengoku reassuring a fallen Marine that the rescue team would soon come. Sengoku then sees Luffy and Rebecca running through the city, and angered citizens join the Marines in pursuing Luffy as he leaps from building to building. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **A scene of Issho leaving Bastille in charge of the Marine camp. **Luffy fighting and evading the Marines before reaching Rebecca. **Sai, Cavendish, Blue Gilly, Suleiman, and Baby 5 attacking the Marines while Hajrudin throws away a giant piece of rubble that was blocking the path of Bartolomeo's group. **Sengoku tending to an injured Marine and offering some rice crackers. ***Law notices Sengoku's presence. Site Navigation